Rexacore Salazaar
" I'm Fired Up " " I would stand against anyone who makes fairy tail , there enemy" Background Rexacore was found by Kratos abandoned in front of his cave deep in the mountains. At first he had no interest in the boy or humans for that matter but when Rex was about to be attacked and eaten by mountain lions , Kratos swooped in and saved him by bringing him into his cave. Fearing the boy's life and after much thought, he decided to teach the boy his magic in order for him to be able to survive the outside world. He named the boy Rexacore and trained him until he was seven until an incident forced him to have to leave the boy alone but not before making sure the boy had a family to protect him, to which he dropped the boy off at the tent of a nearby circus before disappearing into the night. He was found by the ringleader of the circus and adopted into its family giving him his last name of Salaazar, after the name of the Ringleader himself Gozoboro Salaazar. In this circus, Rex was trained by the members of the circus to be a gymnast and acrobat which served him well as he put to use as a trapeze and tightrope walking. The circus one night stopped in a town in Bosco as it was performing there and they happened to catch the attention of the local crime gangs who were itching to get a hold of the profits the circus had acquired through its many stops along their way which came up to a considerable wealth. After the circus had finished that night, they began to pack up but were confronted by the six gang leaders and their members who had come together to rob the circus. Seeing them arrive, the ringleader had suspected something was amiss told Rex to hide and stay out of sight as the rest of the circus came forward to stand with the ringleader. As he watched from the trees, a conversation between the family and the gang leaders started small but got heated when the ring leader refused to agree to their demands for what the leaders thought would be a protection detail from any other gangs throughout their many stops. The leaders didn’t like the response to which a fought broke out between the family and the gangs. As Rex was about to come out of his hiding place , the Ring leader motioning him to remain where he was as the gangs massacred not only the ring leader but the rest of circus including all the animals that were travelling with them as he stood frozen in the tree at what he had just seen. The leaders left the members to collect the loot as they went back to the hideout to wait to split the earnings. With the loot in hand, they began making their way back to the hideout with Rex following behind them, quietly in the trees until they stopped at a large house and went inside. After all of them made it inside, he waited and watched from the tree as they all gathered in the room. He barged in from the bottom, setting every gang member from the bottom afire as he made his way to the top to where the leaders where standing froze in fear after they had heard the screams of their men from the floors below. They demanded to know why he was doing this, to which he said “You killed my family, the circus you and your men killed earlier this night. You took my family from me as I watched, now I will take everything you have from you and I will let live you knowing your greed will lead to your downfall.” No sooner had he said that, did he jump out of the window and vanish into the night. The next two years, rex kept his promise by demolishing every branch and connection to any wealth and power they had in Bosco and the neighbor surrounding finally ending his vendetta as he begins to piece his young life back together as he awaits wherever it may lead him. Personality Normally Rex often comes off as rash and impulsive but to those who get the chance to see how he truly is after first encountering mainly notice how different aspects of his real self comes through depending on the situation. When carrying about ordinary business outside of missions or opposing threats Rex can be perceived by those around him very one track minded and carefree almost as if he has no motivation besides lounge around. This is also complimented by his rash way of thinking in situations not putting any thought into his actions or weighing out the consequences just acting first then think about it later causing his reckless behavior to get him in unneeded situations that otherwise could of been avoided. It is when Rex is backed up against the wall with his life placed in peril or that of those who he hold dear a torment part of him awakens entering survival mode of mind and driven by the will to protect his friends his animalistic instincts take over with him entering into feral state of mind but also put him at great risk losing himself changing into nothing but savage beast. As a Dragon Slayer, Rex suffers from motion sickness. Rex becomes sick from riding on any form of transportation, even if the transportation happens to be other people. Rex can become sick from looking at, or simply thinking about, any form of transportation. In spite of his naturally dense nature, Rex is quite perceptive and understanding of his friend's feelings. Appearance Rexacore has blood red eyes and bright red spiky hair that stands up tall. He has medium athletic build. He tends to dress in black hoodies with black jeans, dragon inscribed belt and shoes each with a dragon insignia which help conceal his identity and gives him his nickname . His fairy tail mark resides on his neck . Abilities Natural abilities : •Enhanced Hearing: Rex has ears enhanced to hear with amazing clarity, distance, and even frequencies outside normal range. His ears can pick up every single sound, can decipher layer upon layer of differing sounds/conversations, and locate the source of noise. •Enhanced Smell: Rex can detect specific smells, and locate their origin. He is even be able to tell if someone is lying by which hormones they excrete. •Adoptive Muscle Memory : Rex can copy any movement/action after seeing it performed, including acrobatics, martial arts, and other physical stunts. With these skills He can become a master and incredible at what they do, by combining what several forms and movements in rhythmic motions instead of using the same thing over. Rex can copy how a person aims, giving himself incredible marksmanship, though if he wanted to use certain weapons he would have to watch a person fire that weapon to be able to copy it. Such as how to fire a rifle as opposed to how to fire a bow, or how to throw knives or darts • Enhanced Speed : Boasting tremendous physical power, Rex's leg strength is nothing to sniff at, giving him a surprising amount of speed. He can easily move fast enough to instantly close a huge gap of space between him and his opponent, and even seemingly disappear from sight. In battle, Rex prefers to dart around his opponent's blindside, bombarding them with relentless strikes in rapid succession, wearing them down and making it very difficult for them to find an opening and counterattack. Magical Abilities : Fire Dragon's Roar: Rex' signature Dragon's Roar in which he quickly gathers and releases a large quantity of flames from his mouth at his target Fire Dragon's Calamity: Rex ignites both hands in flames, and then brings them together, creating a massive explosion. Fire Dragon's Ripping Heel: Rex ignites his feet with a very intense red flame, allowing him to move faster than the eye can follow as he propels himself forward. He can utilize this technique to the extent that he can appear to be in several places at once and take down several opponents in mere seconds. Rex can easily close tremendous gaps of distance in the blink of an eye while remaining undetected. Upon activation of this technique, Rex's feet make a booming sound, which opponents can use as a warning signal. He can also use this technique to increase the power of his kicks. Fire Dragon's Flame Wheel: Rex cloaks itself in fire and attacks the foe in a wheel like formation. It may also burn the foe. Approved by ReiteiLyon